


The thoughts in my head wont go away

by FaysFics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaysFics/pseuds/FaysFics
Summary: Im honestly sorry it sucks so much but you can read it if you want. basically sad korekiyo and rantaro is the bestest friend anybody could ask for
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The thoughts in my head wont go away

**Author's Note:**

> when i was writing this i had the idea for a ship, but it turned out more platonic. you can read it either way though.  
> also, im sorry its so short, this is mostly just a vent fic
> 
> please proceed with caution i guess. tw for invasive thoughts

**You will never be enough. Nobody loves you. Nobody would miss you if you suddenly disappeared.**

The voices swirled around in my head. I dropped my pencil. Studying wasn't important right now. I opened my messaging app, my finger hovering over his number.

**You're just a burden. You shouldn't bother him. He's probably sick of you.**

Maybe the voices were right. I had already bothered him with a similar situation this week. He had his own things to do, maybe I should just-

A loud notification noise came from my phone, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was a message from him.

_ Hey! You're online! _

_ Is everything alright? _

_ You're usually not online til later… _

**Just lie to him. He doesn't need to be involved with your problems. Just stop bothering him.**

I started typing out a message, but deleted it, deciding to say something else.

_ I'm fine. _

He answered my text almost immediately.

_ Are you sure?  _

_ You can trust me, I won't make fun of you. _

I was confused. He didn't think I was a burden? We're the voices wrong?

**Just stop texting him. He doesn't actually care. He just wants to mess with your feelings.**

No, he wouldn't do that. He's my friend. I can trust him.

**Can you really though? Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do.**

My phone pinged again, and I pushed away the thoughts to read his text.

_ Hey, you're taking a while to respond, is everything alright? _

I paused. Should I lie to him, or do I tell the truth? Maybe I could just leave him on read?

The voices filled my head, pushing me deeper and deeper into the depths of my mind. But somewhere, in the midst of all this, I managed to type out and send a message.

_ I don't know. _

It took him a few seconds to mark it as read… does he really care about me, or are the voices right?

_ I'll be over in a second. _

He's coming over? Then, he does care?

**He doesn't care about you. You're wrong. You're always wrong. Why can't you ever get anything right?**

The voices argued with me. I know they were just thoughts, just trying to rile me up, but I gave in. 

There was knocking on the door. It was probably him, I realised. I didn't get up to answer the door. He has a key, so it shouldn't matter anyways.

Sure enough, it was him. He unlocked the door and walked in. I looked up at him.

**You probably look so pathetic and weak. It's a miracle that he hasn't ditched you yet.**

"Hey," he said in a reassuring voice, "Everything's going to be alright." He leaned down a bit and put his hands on my shoulder. He felt warm.

"What's going on?" He asked, "Can you talk to me?"

It took me a moment to get my words out. 

"They're too loud." I told him, my voice a bit shaky.

**Why would you tell him. He's not going to help you.**

"Hey, Kiyo," he shook me lightly, getting me out of my head, centering me back into reality. "It'll be okay, right? Let's take some deep breaths"

I steadied my breathing. I guess I had started to hyperventilate without realizing it. 

After I had calmed down a bit, he pulled me into a hug. 

"Don't listen to the voices, Kiyo. They're trying to hurt you." He released me from the hug, "I'm staying until you feel better, okay?"

I nodded.

**You're worthless, making others care for you. You don't deserve his time. He only tolerates your presence, nothing more.**

No. Stop it. You're the one who's wrong. He's doing this because he cares about me. I don't have to listen to you.

"Do you wanna eat? I'll make some food," he offered, putting down his bag.

I nodded, "yeah, food sounds good" he gave me a thumbs up before going into the kitchen.

"And uh… thanks, Rantaro."

I don't know if he heard me, but that doesn't matter. I know that he cares about me, even if nobody else does. The voices are wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudos if you can! i love hearing about ways i could improve my writing :)


End file.
